nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Vale Community Radio Interns
The Night Vale Community Radio Interns are a valued part of the Night Vale Community Radio staff. As with all radio internships, Night Vale Community Radio Interns gain exciting, hands-on real world experience working in broadcast media. Interns perform a broad range of tasks such as attending press conferences, operating switchboards, monitoring social networking sites for news updates, investigating reports of strange happenings around town, organizing the tape archiveEpisode 33, Cassette, mimeographingEpisode 49, Old Oak Doors Part A, singing sea shanties to the ants, keening to station management, filing ad contractsEpisode 22, The Whispering Forest, renaming the wingless insects, and making coffee for Cecil. Unfortunately, the job of an intern in Night Vale isn't easy, and the sacrifices made in the name of community radio are many. Maureen even copy-edited Cecil's Jaws slash fic, something that was not in the job description. Interns Former NVCR interns List of Night Vale Community Radio interns: * Intern Chad is the longest surviving intern we currently know of. He went to the discount sporting goods store, intending to purchase a tennis racket. He was not heard from for several weeks. It was later revealed he was alive and involved with the evil Beagle Puppy. * Intern Jerry went to see what Station Management wanted but never came back. * Intern Leland was voiced by actor James Urbaniak in the LA Podcast live show. In The Shape in Grove Park, Intern Leland was vaporized by a strange red light emanating from the station's entrance. * Intern Dana entered the Dog Park and was stuck there for a long time, and continued reporting to Cecil during this time by text messages, e-mails and rare phone calls. She then entered the desert otherworld, and was not able to leave it for many months, but continued attempting to communicate with Cecil. She was later elected by the Hidden Gorge as the new mayor of Night Vale. * Intern Rob was Intern Leland's cousin. Also voiced by James Urbaniak. He first appeared in the second show performed live at the LA Podcast Festival, a slightly rewritten version of The Man in the Tan Jacket. He was not mentioned in the podcast episodes until Old Oak Doors Part A. * Intern Brad is skilled in both carpentry and dark magic, and built a floating litter box for Khoshekh. He wasn't described as having died, disappeared, or something else equally dismal until Old Oak Doors Part A. * Intern Stacey 'died sometime after ''Street Cleaning Day but her death wasn't reported until ''Valentine ''. Cecil says the delay in reporting her death was "totally" his fault. * '''Intern Richard is not technically dead. He was absorbed and became one with the Whispering Forest. * Intern Paolo was a part of the hundreds of children that disappeared into the Night Vale Public Library. He wasn't described as having died until Old Oak Doors Part A. * Intern Dylan was sent to do errands and was instructed to travel via the subway; he never returned. * Intern Vithya ascended into Heaven on the street outside the Night Vale Hall of Records. * Intern Jesús went to investigate the bottomless pit in the Intern Break Room, but never returned. * Intern Zvi'Spelling confirmed in The Great Glowing Coils of the Universe found the September 24th, 1983 issue of the Night Vale Daily Journal and is mentioned by Intern Maureen (who mispronounces the name "Ziv") in ''Old Oak Doors Part A when she listed a number of ill-fated past interns. * '''Intern Jeremy is the intern who helped Cecil take Khoshekh to the hospital after Khoshekh was attacked by a Strex Pet. In Old Oak Doors Part A, it was mentioned that he had a "run-in with the scorpions in the break room" and will be missed. * Intern Hannah 'is assassinated by time-traveling operatives of the Blood Space War sometime before WE MUST GIVE PRAISE. * '''Intern Dannielle '''either ran away or was killed after being asked to take phots of Khoshekh. * '''Intern Andrew W. K. '''is knowledgeable about librarians, though sadly not about fencing swords. * '''Intern Hector '''saved Dana from a pack of antiques, however, he was bitten and became an antique. In episode 61, Cecil finds a thank you card from the (definitely not) angels thanking him (Cecil) for saving Dana, so it actually wasn't Hector, but Hector got bitten anyway. * '''Intern Jeffery '''was voiced by Jeffery Cranor in the live show The Investigators.'' He had picked up a cursed stone depicting his death, and as he was recounting this to Cecil he was killed by a shark that somehow got into the studio. On the recorded live show, Joseph Fink plays this part (Intern Joseph). * 'Intern Hank '(name unconfirmed) will be voiced by Hank Green in a live show late 2015 or early 2016http://www.dailydot.com/geek/hank-green-joins-welcome-to-night-vale/ * '''Intern Maureen left the internship because the mistreatment she experienced, and because Cecil refused to sign off on her internship. As a part of the new internship she found, one of her responsibilities was to lead the army of Strangers. * Intern Kareem was one of the longest surviving interns, and one of the few didn't died during their job. He was sent to cover many stories during his internship, and more surprisingly, returend safely from all of them. Despite being enthusiastic for community radio, as well as diligent and dedicated to his job, Kareem left internship to study at Simone Rigadeau's course in the NVCC (although Rigadeau is not an academic). * Intern Gustav '''probably took over after intern Kareem left. He was missing an eye, which he lost to the Station Management.Episode 117, EGemony, part 1: “Canadian Club” He later died after finding a radium squish ball.Episode 118, EGemony, Part 2: “The Cavelands” * '''Intern Blake tried to use a three-hole punch without reading the safety manual first. Desert Bluffs Community Radio Interns * Intern Vanessa was described by Kevin as helping her double build a shelf, when one of them accidentally suffered a slight bump to the head. When Cecil switched places with Kevin, he described the deserted scene as one where a torn scalp (presumably belonging to one of the Vanessas) was hanging from a smashed window. * Intern Vanessa in The Debate Intern Vanessa was mentioned in the 'The Debate' live show, where the portal going to Nightvale from Desert Bluffs appeared again. Kevin bursts through the portal, and there he formally meets the Faceless Old Woman, Hiram McDaniels, Cecil, and the radio audience. He talks about how he always wanted to visit Night Vale, that he was just telling Intern Vanessa that. The Faceless Old Woman said that Kevin could just bring her to Nightvale. Kevin replied no and said, "Vanessa died many years ago. We're all very upset about it. Very upset about what we saw. Some of us never came back to work again. Some of us never left our houses again. Most of us never woke up again." Death Toll Being an intern in Night Vale Community Radio Station is a risky job, as most of the station's interns died quite agonising deaths, or were otherwise gone missing, while being sent to investigate or report events. Only very few of the interns survived more than one episode, and even fewer finished their internship alive and unharmed. Other interns who did not die usually put their life in danger behalf community radio service, or were missing for a while. Despite the exceptionally hight death toll, Cecil seems unfazed by the mortality rate when the subject is brought up by former intern Maureen. Statistics 16 total lost interns References Category:People of Night Vale